


[podfic of] How Not to Date: A How-To Guide by Dirk Gently

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: For a not-quite psychic, Dirk is surprisingly dense.Aka, the one where Dirk asks Todd out on a date. Kind of. Sort of. Possibly. There are two of them, anyway, and they're going somewhere, together, alone, and also Todd apparently has an ex-boyfriend so the odds are definitely in Dirk's favor. Maybe.





	[podfic of] How Not to Date: A How-To Guide by Dirk Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Not to Date: A How-To Guide by Dirk Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465290) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



 

Title: How Not to Date: A How-To Guide by Dirk Gently 

Fandoms: Dirk Gently (2016)

pairing:  Dirk/Todd

Author: Nekosmuse

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Length: 40:27

Music used: Hey Na Na - Katie Herzig (live in studio: Acoustic trio version)

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/how%20not%20to%20date%20w%20music.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
